Just Wanted To Say
by lsr188
Summary: He wasn't sure where this surge of confidence was coming from, but he knew he didn't want to fight his feelings any longer. He would take the risk and hope she felt the same way. And, if not, he would still be there for her as her best friend. TxG


**Just Wanted To Say...**

Gabriella trudged up the stairs to her room feeling completely exhausted knowing it would be only a matter of minutes before the calls started pouring. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on top of it letting the medications take effect on her body. Her bedroom door opened to reveal her mother with a bottle of water and a handful of pills.

"Mom, no more." She groaned pushing herself up into the sitting position, "I've got enough drugs in my system to be a biohazard."

Her mother laughed and shook her head at her daughter's antics, "I know you've been through a lot but you have to take these immunity boosters because your body is still having a negative reaction to the toxins in your system from eating that peanut butter."

Gabriella huffed, "Stupid peanut butter chips! Who puts peanut butter chips in a chocolate cake? I mean seriously!? Shouldn't they be chocolate chips?"

"They main thing is your okay. You realize it could have been so much worse." Her mother said taking a seat beside her on her bed.

"Oh yeah, the fact that I turned blue and almost quit breathing and could've died made it SO much better."

"Gabriella," her mom said as rubbed her back. "We got you to the hospital in time. You are okay now. Stop being so dramatic. Now, get some rest sweetie." Gabriella reluctantly laid down and her mother kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

She continued to look at the popcorn ceiling silently counting the little dots in her head. She wasn't sure why she was doing it but decided that it was better not to ask herself that question. After about 30 minutes and 562 dots later she sat up and retrieved her laptop from her desk and settled into her bed. She logged onto AIM and was bombarded with IM's.

**_VSPink: Gabi! Taylor told me what happened. R u okay?_**

**_VSPink: Gabi?_**

**_VSPink: GABI!!_**

**_Gbella: What? I'm here. Sorry I was talking to Taylor. I'm fine though. Thank you for your many texts, lol._**

**_VSPink: Well, respond next time and there won't be as many._**

**_Gbella: I couldn't respond at the hospital Sharpay. I'm sorry. I tried and they almost took my phone away._**

**_Gbella: Hold on, I'm gonna bring Tay into the conversation._**

**_Math4life has joined this conversation_**

**_Math4life: Hey!_**

**_Gbella: Hey Tay!_**

**_VSPink: Hey Tay. So Gabi, how are u feeling?_**

**_Gbella: I'm exhausted. Guess how many shots I got?_**

**_VSPink: 2?_**

**_Math4life: 3?_**

**_Gbella: Nope! Freakin 7 shots!! 7!! Seriously? Are they trying to kill me. My body is in pain._**

**_Math4life: Wow, 7 shots. That's insane. I thought u would only need a couple._**

**_Gbella: So did I. I almost bit the doctor._**

**_VSPink: You what!? Why?_**

**_Gbella: I gave them fair warning. I said after the sixth one, I'd bite the next person to try to give me a shot._**

**_Math4life: Gabs, you're crazy, lol._**

**_Gbella: I'm serious! You would have too._**

**_VSPink: So why didn't you bite him then?_**

**_Gbella: My mom effin sat on me!_**

**_Math4life: lmao! She sat on u?_**

**_Gbella: Yes! My dad was laughing. I was not._**

**_VSPink: Well, I'm glad to hear you're okay._**

**_Math4life: Yeah, Shar was having a heart attack. Here was her IM to me: "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! Gabi ate peanut butter! Omg omg omg"_**

**_VSPink: Thanks Tay_**

**_Math4life: Welcome! :)_**

**_Gbella: Well thanks guys. I appreciate it. But hey, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm exhausted._**

**_Math4ife: That's understandable Gabs._**

**_VSPink: Yeah, you've got lots of drugs in your system, lol._**

**_Gbella: No joke! Haha, I'll be back on later._**

**_VSPink: K, bye Gabs!_**

**_Math4life: have a good nap!_**

**_Gbella has gone away_**

Gabriella closed her laptop and set it off to the side as the medications were starting to take affect and making her drowsy. She laid back against her headboard and closed her eyes only to hear her balcony door open. Gabriella's eyes shot open as she turned to face her balcony to see her best friend Troy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Just because you were bored at work Brie doesn't mean you should eat peanut butter to get out of it." He said teasingly.

Gabriella groaned, "Go to hell Troy."

"Aww don't be like that." He said before closing the door and making his way over to her and getting in bed next to her. He just laid there holding her. After a few moments of silence Troy decided to speak, "You really scared me today Brie."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sleepily.

Troy chuckled softly to himself, "Do you need anything?" He asked as he gently rubbed her arm.

Gabriella slightly opened her eyes to look at him, "I'm kind of hungry." She admitted as Troy grinned.

Troy got up slowly as to not disturb Gabriella more than necessary and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to find her something to eat. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl and fork.

"Alrighty Brie you're going to have to sit up." He said placing the bowl on her desk before walking up to her and helping her sit up. After getting her situated he grabbed the bowl and handed it to her.

Gabriella looked up at Troy appreciatively, "Thank you." Gabriella smiled as she realized Troy got her fruit salad the one thing that she loved.

Troy climbed in beside her wrapping his arm around her, "No prob, anything for my favorite girl." Gabriella giggled to herself at Troy's silliness. Troy watched as Gabriella ate and decided that he wanted to check his email while she was eating. "I'm gonna check my email. Okay?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, you know you don't even have to ask." She said sleepily. Troy laughed as he saw that she was starting to get tired again. He reached over and grabbed the laptop, setting it on his lap while keeping his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders.

"I thought you said you were gonna check your email," Gabriella commented while eating a strawberry. "That's ".

Troy shot her a grin. "So, I lied. I needed to check some scores on a few games."

"Whatever loser," Gabriella joked and began to laugh as Troy pretended to be angry. "Just kidding," she added as she lightly nudged his side. Troy smiled before leaning over and grabbing a strawberry only to have his hand slapped.

"Hey! That hurt woman!" he yelled as he pulled back his hand quickly.

"Well, don't touch my strawberries," Gabriella replied nonchalantly as she popped another one in her mouth. "Mmmmm," she rubbed it in causing Troy to roll his eyes in amusement.

Gabriella ate about half of the bowl of fruit before setting it down beside her and laying down more, snuggling a bit into Troy's side. A few moments later, Troy grinned as he looked down and saw her eyes gently shut as she breathed steadily. As Troy finished checking his email, he saw one of the windows light up on her screen. Curiously, he opened the window.

**_VSPink: Gabi, when u get up, IM me!_**

Troy laughed at Sharpay's demands before deciding to type a response.

**_Gbella: Hey Shar, it's Troy. Gabi just fell asleep again._**

**_VSPink: Why am I not surprised that you are there?_**

**_Gbella: Hey! I'm her best friend. I have a right to be here._**

**_VSPink: Whatever u say Troy. Here, I'm inviting Tay to join our conversation._**

**_Gbella: sounds good._**

**_Math4life: Hey Troy!_**

**_Gbella: Hey Tay. How r u?_**

**_Math4life: doing good…just finishing up a lab report. What are you up to?_**

**_Gbella: do u ever stop studying? Lol. And I'm sitting here with Gabi._**

**_VSPink: Where are you sitting?_**

**_Gbella: On her bed. She's asleep on my chest._**

**_VSPink: awww…that's sooo cute._**

**_Math4life: has she been asleep for awhile?_**

**_Gbella: She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. She ate some fruit salad and then passed out beside me._**

**_Math4life: well that's good. She needs her sleep._**

**_Gbella: She does. I was so worried about her. I freaked when I found out._**

**_Math4life: We all did. Especially Shar._**

**_VSPink: Shut up Tay! Lol. Do u have to share that with everyone?_**

**_Math4life: yep!_**

**_Gbella: Damn, I'm hungry._**

**_VSPink: Random much?_**

**_Gbella: Yeah. Haha, well that fruit salad is looking pretty good. Don't tell Gabi, but I've been eating some of it._**

**_Math4life: She'll kill you if she finds out._**

**_Gbella: Oh I know. That's why I'm just eating the purple grapes. She hates those anyways._**

**_VSPink: You would know…._**

**_Gbella: What does that mean?_**

**_VSPink: oh, I don't know. Maybe that you two have been best friends since forever. And you've practically been in love with her for years._**

**_Math4life: the ice queen has a point…_**

**_VSPink: HEY! Anyways, Troy. You need to say something soon._**

**_Gbella: I don't know Shar. We've been over this. I don't want to screw up what we have. What if she doesn't feel the same way?_**

**_Math4life: What if she does?_**

**_VSPink: Troy, I am telling you that you need to just come clean with her soon. You two would be perfect together._**

**_Gbella: Yeah, but what about me possibly going away for the next four years? I may end up going to UCLA for school. Gabi's probably going to Stanford._**

**_Math4life: You two will still be relatively close. And maybe you'll end up going to the same school, since you both applied to most of the same ones._**

**_Gbella: I'll think about it._**

**_VSPink: Good! Gabi still asleep?_**

**_Gbella: Yeah, she hit me a few minutes ago actually._**

**_Math4life: ROFL. She hit you?_**

**_Gbella: Yeah! She moved her arm and whacked me in the face. Uh oh, she's moving again._**

**_VSPink: Don't get hit!_**

**_Gbella: Yeah, no kidding. It's cool. I'm running my hands through her hair to keep her relaxed._**

**_VSPink: awwww_**

**_Math4life: awwwwww_**

**_Gbella: Whoa! Geez, calm yourselves, lol._**

**_VSPink: That is one of the cutest things I've heard._**

**_Gbella: She looks adorable right now. She's wearing my favorite shirt and basketball shorts. And she's all cuddled up in my side. Honestly, I wish every night could be like this._**

**_VSPink: Then TELL her._**

**_Math4life: Yeah Troy. You've been talking about it for months! Just say something soon. Before you miss out and someone else steps in._**

**_Gbella: I'll think about it. I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit._**

**_VSPink: Snuggled up with Gabi?_**

**_Gbella: Maybe. She's too cute not to snuggle up with._**

**_VSPink: You should kiss her cheek_**

**_Math4life: lol, random._**

**_Gbella: Yeah, why?_**

**_VSPink: Cause it would be cute. Come on…you know you want to. Do it for us. We listen to you go on and on about your feelings, and we give you great advice._**

**_Gbella: lol, arrogant much?_**

**_VSPink: Just do it Bolton!_**

**_Gbella: Only for you two, lol. There! I did it._**

**_VSPink: awwwwww_**

**_Math4life: soooo adorable_**

**_Gbella: you two are crazy. Ok, I'm tired. So I'll talk to you later. Bye!_**

Troy signed out and set the laptop back on the desk and pulled Gabriella closer to him and fell asleep thinking about what Sharpay and Taylor had said. What if he missed his chance? Could he deal with watching her with another guy? She's had boyfriends before why is this time any different? Troy sighed and pulled Gabriella even closer. What if today had went worse? What would he have done if he would have lost her? Troy fell asleep with all the possibilities and questions running through his mind.

--

Troy woke up when Gabriella shifted almost kicking him off the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down as it seemed she was having a nightmare. He kept rubbing her scalp and rubbing her arm. Gabriella woke up slowly and turned to see Troy looking down at her.

"Hey," She said groggily before turning her body to face him, snuggling into his side. Troy smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Hey beautiful. Feeling better?" He asked softly. He had come to a decision that it was time for him to say something. He wasn't sure where this surge of confidence was coming from, but he knew he didn't want to fight his feelings any longer. He would take the risk and hope she felt the same way. And, if not, he would still be there for her as her best friend.

"Better." She snuggled deeper into his side.

Troy scooped her up and pulled her on top of him. Gabriella laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat rapidly.

"What's up superstar? Your hearts racing."

Troy took a deep breath, "Just thinking about yesterday and what could've happened if you hadn't gotten to the hospital in time." He said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Troy I'm fine. I'm here alive and well."

Troy sighed, "I know but it got me thinking." Gabriella felt Troy's body tense underneath her which caught her by surprise because Troy was always so laid back and easy going and never got nervous.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Troy what's wrong?"

Troy took a deep breath and sat up bring her with him and setting her in his lap as he absentmindedly played with her hair, "You know that you mean the world to me, right?" Gabriella nodded her head wondering where this was going, "I just don't know how to say what I'm trying to say without sounding like a complete dumbass." Troy said getting aggravated.

"Troy you can tell me anything. You've never had issues before, why is this any different?"

Troy's throat constricted, "I-I think it would be better if I showed you." He said. Gabriella furrowed her eyes in confusion. Troy's hand went from playing with her hair to the back of her neck as he brought her face closer until their lips met in a sweet loving kiss that seemed to convey all the feelings that Troy was having problems saying.

Troy pulled away and interlaced their fingers, before taking a deep breath and looking into her slightly stunned eyes. "For years I have been fighting these feelings I have for you. I keep thinking that maybe they'll go away. I thought for awhile, they were just deep feelings on a friendship level, because we are so close. But now I realize that was wrong. I've tried to date other girls, thinking these feelings will go away. But then I realized that every girl I dated, I compared them to you and not a single one came close. You're everything I want and need Brie. I want to wake up with you every morning...be able to hold you and kiss you and maybe you don't feel the same way, but I needed to say this. And if you don't...it's fine. I don't want this to mess up our friendship. Either way, whether you are my girlfriend or just my best friend, I will be there for you and I want you in my life."

Gabriella sat there speechless. It had been minutes, and she hadn't said a word. "Brie? Saying something would really help my sanity right now." Troy said trying to lighten the mood.

She turned to him, "I-I-I dunno what to say" she said softly as Troy's smile faded as he focused his eyes on the floor. "Troy," she said causing him to look up before giving him a small smile, "I think it's better if I showed you." And with that, Gabriella grabbed Troy by the shirt and crashed their lips together. Troy relaxed into the kiss and pulled her closer as he drug his tongue across her bottom lip begging for access. Gabriella immediately opened her mouth granting him access.

Troy slowly laid her back on the bed as he hovered above her. He pulled back looking at her, "Gabriella Anne Montez…will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked breathlessly.

Gabriella giggled, "Do you even have to ask?" she said with a smirk before pulling him back down to her lips.


End file.
